1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restraining nets and more particularly pertains to a new fish scaling net for removing scales from fish with ease and without mess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of restraining nets is known in the prior art. More specifically, restraining nets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art restraining nets include U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,843 to Elder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,392 to Rogers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,472 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,298 to Ris et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,510 to Laffin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,608 to Majure et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish scaling net. The inventive device includes a frame member including a lower frame member and an upper frame member. The lower frame member has a generally rectangular configuration. The lower frame member includes opposed long side segments and opposed short end segments. Free ends of the side and end segments are adjoined by corner brackets. The upper frame member includes a pair of inverted U-shaped segments. The inverted U-shaped segments each have free ends secured to the corner brackets and generally extend a length of the opposed long side segments. A cover member is coupled over the frame member. The cover member is fabricated of a transparent canvas material. The cover member extends over the inverted U-shaped segments and is tied around the lower frame member leaving an open lower end exposed whereby the frame member can be placed over a sink. The cover member includes a front panel, a back panel, a top panel and opposed side panels. The front panel has a pair of apertures therethrough dimensioned for receiving arms of a user therethrough.
In these respects, the fish scaling net according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing scales from fish with ease and without mess.